El Origen
by xabax
Summary: Una historia con la memoria perdida de K'y nuevos personajes. Este fic proviene de la comunidad Kof Neogeoland de msn
1. La carrera inicial

Fanfic de "The King Of Fighters"

"El origen"

La carrera

Por Xabax Xiron

Después de la batalla contra Original Zero e Igniz, K' Dash decidió de una vez por todas enterrar lo que sabía de su pasado, pues lo que le reveló Igniz no fue muy alentador; era hora de pensar en el futuro, y se buscaría una nueva vida. Así que ahora vivía en un departamento junto con su hermana Whip, su amigo Maxima y su antes enemiga, y ahora su novia, Kula.

K' Dash se había vuelto un gran amigo de Kyo, quien lo consideraba como un hermano (al fin y al cabo proviene de LA MITAD de sus genes, después veremos de quién era la otra mitad), e incluso le ofreció un lugar como un Kusanagi, pero a K'Dash le sonaba un poco ilógico: -K'Dash Kusanagi, no me queda- así simplemente le respondía.

Ellos acostumbraban ir a carreras de motos, pero K' acostumbraba ir a las ilegales, pues combinaba sus 2 hobbies: la adrenalina y el desafiar a la autoridad. Y vaya que es el mejor sobre su moto. Aunque Kyo ya había competido contra él, no lograba ni pisarle los talones.

Un día despertó K' muy temprano, salió de su depa y se fue a caminar sin rumbo aparente, pero se encontró con Mike, quien le avisaba donde y cuando se efectuaban sus carreras, y ese día no era la excepción:

-Y bien¿Cuándo es?

-Hoy a medianoche, K'

-Gracias. Ah, esta vez avísales a ellos donde estaré; quiero que esta vez Whip me vea correr, sólo que no tengo ganas de nada. Hasta la medianoche, Mike

-Hasta entonces, K'

Parecía una carrera como las demás, pero no sería así.

Ya era medianoche, y estaban todos reunidos: Kyo, Kula, Maxima y Whip, ésta última molesta porque al fin sabía que hacía su hermano en las noches, y no le agradaba la idea.

K' subía a su moto como de costumbre, sólo que antes de colocarse el casco, miró instintivamente hacia atrás, y recargados en una pared vio a dos sujetos encapuchados, que al parecen lo observaban y conversaban entre ellos.

Pero simplemente no les prestó atención.

Mientras, ellos se veían entre sí y decían:

-Ya es hora

-No lo creo, espera hasta mañana. Primero quiero ver como corre, mañana ya lo vencerás, supongo. Sólo sigamos viendo.

-OK, aunque no tengo mucha paciencia, igual que él.

Maxima volteó y lo escuchó todo, aunque prefirió aguardar a cualquier evento que sucediera, sólo se dedicó a observar la competencia. Mike también estaba allí, ahora para apoyar a Kyo, aunque fuera de consolación :( . Kyo también competiría, aunque los demás ya sabían a quien apostar.

-¡3, 2, 1, ahora!-, todos partían de la salida esperando vencer al favorito, K' sólo pensaba en humillar otra vez a Kyo, y en esos dos sujetos. Simplemente aceleró, y todos comenzaban a quedar atrás.

-Hoy vengo con más ganas de vencerte, K'- Le gritó Kyo cuando lo superó

-¿Crees que te voy a dejar una sola, ni lo sueñes- Le respondió cuando recuperó la delantera.

Poco después, K' ya estaba en la recta final, y vio de nueva cuenta a los dos encapuchados, de nueva cuenta los ignora, y de nueva cuenta gana. Acostumbraba celebrar sus triunfos encendiendo su mano mientras corría a gran velocidad, dejando una estela de fuego tras de sí, cosa que llamó la atención de los dos sujetos…

-De nueva cuenta derrotado- Kyo estrechó la mano de K' después de bajarse de su moto.

-Debo admitir que es bueno en esto- afirmó Whip, a lo que Kula contestó- él es bueno en todo-.

-Eso ya lo veremos- comentaron los dos encapuchados que seguían en el mismo lugar. Y simplemente desaparecieron.

Todos los vieron marcharse.

–Algo traen entre manos- dijo K'

-De hecho, estarán aquí mañana,-interrumpió Máxima- al parecer competirán. Y están muy seguros de vencerte.

-Ahora quiero saber quiénes son- K' seguía mirando al lugar donde estaban hace unos instantes- , mientras, nos vamos a dormir- bostezaba para dar fin a la conversación.

-Mañana nos veremos…

CONTINUARA…


	2. No sólo son coincidencias

Fanfic de "The King Of Fighters"

"El Origen"

No sólo son coincidencias…

Al día siguiente, estaban todos reunidos de nuevo en el mismo lugar, ahora con la expectativa de que los dos sujetos de ayer competirían ahora. Pero simplemente les vieron las capas que los cubrían. Eso ya era un problema

Máxima- Y bien, ¿Cómo los vamos a identificar? Sólo llevaban sus capas

K'- Tienen que aparecer con el mismo atuendo

Whip- ¿Y si no es así?

K'- Ellos vienen a ganarme ¿no? Entonces el que quiera acabar conmigo en la carrera, es ése

Kyo- ¡Vaya modo de identificarlos, eh!

K'- ¿Se te ocurre algo mejor?

Kyo- Mhhmmm, no

Kula- ¿Y si sales lastimado?

K'- Por supuesto que no será así, de todas maneras estaré prevenido

Whip- ¿Y competirán ambos?

Kula- Yo creo que no…

Y todos voltearon para comprobar, en efecto, que sólo traían una motocicleta, una al parecer diseñada y fabricada por ellos; traían las mismas capuchas de ayer, así que no se les podía ver el rostro, aún. Al parecer era una motocicleta de alta tecnología.

-Solo he visto cosas así en… NESTS- pensó K', quedando ligeramente sorprendido, pero lo que vería en unos instantes más lo dejaría completamente perplejo.

Uno de los sujetos se quitó la capa… ¡SU IMAGEN ERA MUY SEMEJANTE A K'! Tenía cabello negro, intensamente negro, y revuelto como el de K'; tenía un traje compuesto de una camisa gris y un pantalón idéntico al de K', incluso tenían la misma cruz colgando del cuello; lo más sorprendente fue que tenía unos guantes negros, el derecho más largo. K' sospechaba que sin duda utilizaba algún poder, y tenía que averiguar cuál. La voz de ese sujeto lo sacó de sus pensamientos:

?- De modo que tú eres el gran K' Dash.

K'- ¿Quién eres tú?

?– Llámame por ahora Nao.

K'- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso de "por ahora"?- K' sintió desconfianza al oír eso.

Nao- No hagas caso; mucho gusto- extendiendo su mano derecha la de K'.

Ambos estrecharon sus manos, pero K', curioso por saber qué poder utilizaba, prendió fuego a su guante rojo, con la que estrechaba la mano de Nao, a lo cual Nao respondió encendiendo un fuego exactamente igual al de K', y entre los dos había una gran hoguera. Fue cuando Kula notó una gran diferencia entre ellos: Nao tenía el brillo en los ojos de los humanos, la que refleja pensamientos y sentimientos, eso se podía notar fácilmente en sus pupilas. En cambio K' carecía de ese brillo, sus ojos se veían tristes, casi apagados, como si estuviera en parte muerto. Eso le hizo deducir que Nao tenía las respuestas que todos estaban buscando, viendo que tenía un guante de NESTS, y el poder del fuego. Y eso le hizo voltear a ver al segundo sujeto. Estaba ahí parado, observando con curiosidad y atención toda la escena.

Así que a Kula le pareció prudente preguntar: - ¿Y quién es aquél?- soplando sobre las llamas que ambos habían formado para cortar con la tensión, pues los ánimos se estaban calentando, y en más de un sentido. Nao se limitó a decir: -Lo sabrás si K' me gana-. Eso llenó la sensación de reto y de curiosidad de K'. Sabía que sería una carrera difícil, pero presentía que la victoria le traería un gran beneficio, y sin más, es alistaron para la carrera.

Después de un tiempo, los dos estaban en la punta, y ya faltaba poco para la meta. K' Dash se sentía en la obligación de ganar, mientras Nao pensaba si sería fácil vencer a K', pues tenía planeado, junto con el otro tipo que lo retaría a una pelea, y sabía que tenía que dejarse ganar por K', aunque no le agradara la idea:

_Flashback_

?- Debes perder, es necesario, y será mejor que no protestes, además no es importante la carrera.

Nao- Pero por Dios, ¿crees que no tengo orgullo?

?- Por hoy déjalo a un lado

Nao- Espera, ¿por qué?

?- Yo seré quien pelee con él. No me recuerda, pero cuando luchemos lo hará…

_Fin de flashback_

Nao decidió desobedecer la indicación y aceleró más, K' lo seguía de cerca pero parecía que ya no lo alcanzaría. Todo esto fue seguido por el otro desconocido, que en un arranque de furia encendió una llama en su mano, que apagó al instante. Nao comprendió que quería decir y aminoró, pero antes decidió mostrarle la otra habilidad que poseía a K'.

Cuando ambos estaban cerca de la meta, K' encendió su mano y la estela brillaba con fuerza, cosa que Nao repitió. De repente, Nao soltó el manubrio, extendió ambas manos, invocó en su mano derecha al fuego, pero en la izquierda, a… ¿LA ELECTRICIDAD?

K' se quedó pasmado por un instante al ver eso, pero no se distrajo por más tiempo y le ganó, por muy poca diferencia.

Nao regresó al manubrio y se salió de la pista, se acercó al otro sujeto, que se subió con Nao a la moto y se fueron, Nao le gritó a K':

-"¡Ahora sígueme!"

K' no perdió tiempo y aún sobre su motocicleta los siguió, con Whip sentada junto a él. Al parecer se dirigían a un pequeño bosque.

Los demás querían saber a dónde iban, Máxima tuvo que pedir un taxi, se subió con los demás y le ordenó al taxista que los siguiera. Era un enigma quien era ese tipo, pero sabían que algo grande tenía para revelarles…

-Ahora sabrás quien soy yo, veremos si has mejorado después de todo este tiempo, y si mereces el regalo que te tengo- pensaba para sí el desconocido, y Nao lo sacó de su pensamiento:

-Papá, ya llegamos…

CONTINUARA


	3. La revelación

Fanfic de "The King Of Fighters"

"El Origen"

La revelación

Después de la una (un poco larga la persecución) Nao y su acompañante se internaron en el bosque al que se dirigían. K' y Whip les seguían de cerca los pasos. Máxima, Kyo y Kula hacían lo que podían para seguirlos también.

K' y Whip descubrieron una gran casa muy bien escondida dentro del bosque, y de lejos ya podía verlos Máxima. K' y Whip decidieron esperarlos hasta que todos estuvieran juntos, después prosiguieron con el viaje.

Todos estaban frente a la puerta de la cabaña, buscando con la mirada algo que pudiera decirles qué hacían ahí. Kyo divisó por una de las ventanas algo que le trajo un horrible recuerdo…

_Flashback_

Kyo se encontraba dentro de un tanque transparente lleno de un líquido extraño, verde, despertaba de su estado de inconsciencia, y aún llevaba las ropas que utilizó en la batalla contra Orochi. Sólo podía mover su cabeza y sus dedos, pues al parecer estaba sedado, y de repente vio a dos personas que parecían ser científicos, uno era un tipo con barba gris y espesa, y cabello del mismo color, y la otra era una mujer alta, con un peinado peculiar, de piel blanca, y le pareció una mujer hermosa.

Kyo desde donde estaba pudo escuchar:

Mujer- ¿Y qué harás con este pobre chico?

Hombre- Mi proyecto, mis dos hijos saldrán de su material genético

Mujer- ¿Cómo harás para que tengan el fuego?

Hombre- Si te quedas lo descubrirás

Mujer- tengo que ver esto, porque sé que aunque has hecho muchas cosas increíbles, no podrás extraer su fuego

Hombre-¿Quieres apostar?

Mujer- Por supuesto

Hombre- Bien, aquí vamos

Jaló un carrito donde había varios instrumentos, pero antes de comenzar dirigió su mirada a Kyo, que mejor fingió seguir dormido, y le dijo:

-Si me llegaras a escuchar, debes saber que esto que hago es para que de ti nazcan dos guerreros muy poderosos, que tendrán el honor de poseer una parte del fuego que venció a Orochi, por eso te he elegido para que estés aquí, porque creo que eres el más fuerte. Estarás aquí sólo unos días más, eso te lo aseguro. Por eso, discúlpame por lo que estoy a punto de hacer

Se dirigió al carrito, tomo una larga manguera que terminaba en una larga y fina aguja, se acercó al tanque y lo introdujo por un orificio chico del tanque, y la aguja se acercaba al brazo derecho de Kyo. En un instante, parte de la sangre de Kyo salía de su cuerpo por la aguja. Esta salió de su brazo después de un minuto y dejó escurrir sangre por la punta antes de salir del tanque, tiñendo el líquido de rojo. Luego, ese líquido fue evacuado por una coladera en el piso, y Kyo quedó de rodillas, esperando lo que seguía, de repente cayo agua salada sobre todo su cuerpo, el científico introdujo 2 electrodos al tanque, -esto se ve muy mal- pensó Kyo, el científico aplicó corriente eléctrica y….

¡AAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRGHHHHHHH! El dolor fue intenso, lo que lo llenó de furia y le hizo sacar sus llamas de sus manos, a esa reacción el científico introdujo dos guantes metálicos que absorbieron las llamas que invocó.

-¿Qué hacen? ¡Mis llamas! Esto me lo pagarás caro- señalando al sujeto que le hizo todo eso

-Por eso te pedí una disculpa antes de comenzar, y tendré que pedir otra- le habló el científico, a lo que la mujer añadió: -Esto es necesario para que nuestras creaciones sean fuertes como tú. Nuestras creaciones serán como tus hermanos, pero las que estamos obligados a hacer, las de NESTS, son monstruos. No podemos evitarlo. Dimos un paso al frente y no podemos regresar. Hasta luego Kyo-.

-¿QUÉ?- Gritó Kyo confundido

¡AAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRGHHHHHHH!

_Fin de Flashback_

Kyo se quedó aterrorizado al ver los instrumentos que le aplicaron en NESTS, K' se acercó y le preguntó:

-¿Qué sucede?

-Nada. Sólo que esto no me parece bien- Kyo estaba bastante alterado

-Simplemente no te creo

-Bien. De estos aparatos, salieron los materiales para tu creación

K' se quedó impactado por esa respuesta. Sabía que quienes estaban adentro debían tener las respuestas a su pasado. Así que se dirigió a la puerta y golpeó con fuerza.

¡Salgan de ahí y DIGANME TODO!- K' estaba como Kyo hace unos instantes.

Nao abrió la puerta y le respondió:

-Bienvenido K' Dash. Todos nosotros tenemos una larga plática

Entraron y vieron al sujeto de la capucha y a ¿DIANA? ¿La guardiana de Kula?

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y qué tienes que ver con ellos?- Kula estaba sorprendida, estaba sentada junto a ese sujeto. Y también necesitaba respuestas

Diana tranquilamente le contesto: -Llegó el día en que ustedes sepan todo acerca de su origen y su pasado.

El desconocido agregó: -Y yo soy quien les dará las respuestas. Pero antes debo presentarme. De modo que se quitó su capa y reveló su apariencia. Era una persona alta, de piel morena, igual a la de K', con barba, bigote y cabello grises, muy fuerte a pesar de la edad que aparentaba, todo su brazo derecho era biónico, en ambas manos llevaba guantes de NESTS, pero eran más chicos y perfeccionados, llevaba un traje de cuero negro, casi igual al de K', pero que dejaba al descubierto su brazo derecho acompañado de una gabardina. Tenía una mirada muy bondadosa y gentil, incluso alegre.

-Mi nombre es Xabax Xiron, ex-científico de NESTS, y TU CREADOR Y PADRE K', al igual que de Nao Dash.

¿TU ERES MI PADRE Y EL MI HERMANO? K' Simplemente se quedó estupefacto.

-Esta será una noche muy larga, Xabax- Dijo Kyo reconociendo al sujeto que le quitó una parte de su sangre y sus llamas, y la verdad entraba por su cuerpo un deseo de vengarse, pero presentía que tenía que dejarlo hablar antes de golpearlo con las llamas, y de pronto se dio cuenta de algo que no era normal. Lo que no le quedaba claro es, ¿Por qué tiene ese brazo biónico, si ese día tenía un brazo normal?

-Vaya que si será una noche muy larga…- opinó Máxima, ignorando que TODOS tenían una historia que completar…

Xabax se sentó con pausa en un sillón amplio y les dijo:

-Comencemos desde mi historia personal…

CONTINUARA


	4. El comienzo de la historia

Fanfic de "The King Of Fighters"

"El Origen"

El comienzo de la historia

- "Yo era un chico común y corriente, al que le interesaban las cosas extraordinarias de la ciencia. Yo siempre fui instruido para que la ciencia abarcara todo mi futuro, y realmente la instrucción tuvo éxito, pues la ciencia se ha vuelto una de mis más grandes pasiones."

"Cuando era sólo un niño soñaba con ser un mago que le daba vida a todo lo que tocaba, y que de una sola gota de sangre podía crear todo un ser vivo. Mis lecciones me mostraron que eso era posible, gracias al ADN. Desde ese día me dediqué a buscar las formas en que podía dar vida de ese modo, así llegué a ser un pionero de la clonación".

"Yo tenía una novia a la que quería mucho, e incluso con ella planeaba casarme y formar una familia normal. El problema era que, después de varios años de noviazgo, decidimos tener nuestra primera vez. Y en esa ocasión nos dimos cuenta de algo terrible: era impotente, y no podría darle hijos como ambos deseábamos. De modo que, al sentirme muy avergonzado, la dejé…"

-¿Y que tiene que ver eso con todas las respuestas que esperamos?-Preguntó Kyo

"Ten paciencia y verás; un día de esos en que pensaba melancólicamente en ella, decidí encender mi televisor y veía el torneo KOF del año 97, y vi como tú, Kyo, junto con Iori y Chizuru, conseguiste vencer al dios Orochi, en ese momento me puse a pensar: 'Yo quisiera un hijo, por lo menos un hijo, que pudiera hacer eso' observando el poder del fuego de tu clan Kusanagi. Me puse a reflexionar, y había llegado a esta conclusión: 'Claro que puedo hacer un ser vivo, y que tenga fuego, ¡PARA ESO HE ESTUDIADO TANTO! Es hora de que ponga mis conocimientos en práctica, y puede ser como el hijo que no pude tener' ".

"En esos momentos mis esperanzas se esfumaron: estaba en ese momento en bancarrota y no podría seguir estudiando, y aún si lo conseguía, sería en vano, porque no habría ningún laboratorio que respaldase una idea así (puesto que en esos años era ilegal, y aún lo es). En ese momento entró NESTS."

"Un sujeto que se hacía llamar Igniz, llamó a mi casa ofreciendo todo lo necesario para poder crear a mi hijo (en ese momento sólo tenía planeado crear uno), con la condición de que creara uno más con las mismas características que mi proyecto original, y que también tuviera el fuego, pero que le pertenecería a él. Simplemente le dije que si, y sin pensarlo fui al centro de NESTS, diciendo que voluntariamente darías tu fuego para la causa."

"Antes de partir le cuestioné dónde estabas, Kyo, a lo que respondió diciendo que ya nos esperabas en el laboratorio, y que estabas dispuesto a aprobar el proyecto"

"Sólo cuando ya estaba dentro de su sucio plan y sin salida fue cuando me di cuenta de la trampa a que fui a caer… Igniz, dándose cuenta que aún seguía estudiando y sin avances acerca de los clones que quería, me presionó para que ya se creara el guante, pero primero necesitaba extraer tu fuego y tu sangre, para obtener el ADN; en esos días conocí a Diana, que también se interesó en el proyecto, y me ayudó con el diseño del guante de K', de Kula, de K9999 y de Nao, eso por supuesto con la condición de que hiciera una guerrera para ella con sus genes, y que también fuera poderosa. Tuve mucha confianza en Diana y le prometí crear una"

Un instante después se detuvo bruscamente la narración… Xabax tenía un auténtico nudo en la garganta, Diana sabía que parte seguía del relato, así que prosiguió:

"El día en que nos facilitaron los materiales para la creación del guante experimental, Igniz nos advirtió: "No quiero ni desperdicios ni riesgos… SI ES NECESARIO, ¡PRUEBEN USTEDES MISMOS LOS GUANTES! Así los comenzamos a desarrollar, claro, primero ya habíamos extraído la sangre y el fuego de Kyo, y borrado ese recuerdo de su mente. Sabíamos que ese recuerdo lo podía atormentar…"

-Déjame decirte que no lo olvidé- Kyo realmente tenía ganas de darle una paliza a ambos-

-Muy bien, de modo que podrás recordar lo demás que te borramos, y que nos borraron también-Diana estaba emocionada, sabía que Kyo tenía una parte importante de la historia,-No te confíes tanto en eso, lo recordé al ver sus malditos aparatos, de lo demás no creo poder recordar-Kyo aclaró puesto que su mente aún andaba en bastante tensión después de querer seguir escuchando.

Diana sin reprimirse continuó:

"El día en que finalmente teníamos que presentar el primer guante experimental, Xabax se arriesgó a utilizarlo, pero el guante tenía un error, que provocó que le incinerara TODO el brazo derecho. Cuando Igniz se enteró del accidente, lo que hizo fue proponerle:'Si continúas y logras el éxito con el guante, yo te regresaré tu brazo'

Xabax dudaba, pero Igniz hizo que confiara en su palabra; de modo provisional creó un brazo biónico para Xabax, manteniendo su promesa hasta que Xabax acabara el guante.

El segundo experimento tuvo éxito, y los guantes de NESTS tienen bases de poder en su interior, que controlaban el fuego y el hielo. Xabax, deseoso de recuperar su brazo (aunque estaba consciente de que era muy improbable) mostró a Igniz el experimento exitoso. Igniz simplemente se negó: aún le faltaban los clones, cosa que no había acordado.

Xabax ya tenía señales de poder continuar con el relato solo…

CONTINUARA


	5. Recuperando al viejo K' Dash

Fanfic de "The King of Fighters"

EL Origen

"Recuperando al viejo K' Dash"

"Después de casi un año de trabajo, K' y Nao nacieron" Xabax ya sentía confianza en poder finalizar el relato- de modo que me sentía muy orgulloso de haber podido crear vida. K' tiene la mitad de los genes de Kyo, por eso sólo puedes dominar el fuego con una sola mano: aún si te colocáramos un guante igual a ESE (enfatizando ESE), no conseguirías nada" Todos se sentían un poco decepcionados mientras seguían oyendo el relato. Lo que sucedía era que cada uno de los presentes intentaba conectar una idea con un pedazo de imaginación de las escenas que pudieron haber vivido. Se esforzaban pero no podían determinar a ciencia cierta si lograrían recordar. Xabax se dio cuenta rápidamente de esta situación. Decidió cortar con el relato en ese punto.

-¿Ahora por qué te detienes? ¿Qué te sucede ahora?- Kyo protestó notablemente tenso, secundado por Máxima: -Yo también quiero saber que había sido de mí. Por favor, continúa-

-Esto está resultando ser estéril, no estamos avanzando. Lo que vamos a hacer ahora, creo que debimos haberlo hecho al principio.- Nao sabía a qué se refería. Se puso de pie y les indicó a los demás con la mano que lo siguieran.

De repente Xabax y Nao comenzaron a correr hacia un pasillo que terminaba en una puerta bastante dañada, al parecer el daño fue hecho hace ya un tiempo considerable. Había un piso falso, este fue levantado, revelando unas escaleras. Xabax entró con Nao, tomo varios cilindros que se encontraban en una gaveta y siguió caminando con una expresión de duda en el rostro:-_"No puedo creer que estoy a punto de hacer esto"_-pensó para sus adentros. Todos se quedaron atónitos ante la vista de aquel lugar.

Era un laboratorio donde luces verdes alumbraban todo, cada uno tuvo una imagen rápida en la mente, como si ya pudieran recordar, pero la imagen, así como llegó, se fue: batallas, pláticas, una imagen de Foxy (esa fue de Kula), y el rostro de un chico en un cuadro, de ojos y cabellos negros (estableceré quien es este nuevo oponente, después). Ninguno logró establecer quién era.

Caminaban entre computadoras, monitores, un cadáver de un clon de Kyo en uno de los cilindros, según les dijo Nao mientras avanzaban. Un letrero que decía "Sección Neurológica" les indicaba que estaba a punto de suceder. Un enorme laboratorio que parecía sacado de una especie de película de ciencia ficción era lo que tenían ante sus ojos, pero era una de las bases de NESTS…

Xabax, con firmeza les dijo que se pusieran de pie en una plataforma hexagonal, uno en cada esquina, se dirigió a una consola de mandos, apretó un botón y la plataforma descendió hasta la altura de sus caras, luego un cristal los encerró y se comenzó a llenar de ese líquido verde familiar para Kyo. Mientras contenían la respiración, Xabax comenzaba a colocar los cilindros en un contenedor diseñado para estos específicamente, conectado a una computadora. Una pantalla cercana revelaba el contenido de los cilindros: todas aquellas memorias, entrenamientos, experiencias, risas, lágrimas, golpes, rostros. Diana, Kyo, Kula, Máxima, Whip y K', sentían una inmensa ansiedad. Mientras se colocaban los respiradores permanecían a la expectativa de los que iba a suceder.

Xabax, ya tenía listo todo, sólo era cosa de apretar un botón, pero antes, se colocó de pie encima de aquel cristal que mantenía prisioneros en el tanque a los seis sujetos infelices por tener la memoria incompleta, y les dijo, sin saber a ciencia cierta si lo escucharían: -Prepárense, es hora de recobrar lo que aquellos nos quitaron por la fuerza. Estén listos, porque un nuevo enemigo viene por todos nosotros, y perdónenme, ¡PORQUE LO QUE SIGUE LES DOLERA!

Apretó el botón, cables salieron de los bordes del tanque, las agujas en sus puntas se insertaron en sus frentes y sienes, luego una gran descarga eléctrica, y las imágenes venían a su mente, esas imágenes, esas sensaciones, con los ojos cerrados podían volver a vivir, se comenzaban a sentir llenos de una energía, extraña pero placentera, de recordar…y mientras, también experimentaban una terrible jaqueca, pero sabían que tenían que soportar, el dolor era poco relevante en ese instante

Inevitablemente, Comenzaban a sentir un gran cansancio, la descarga ahora los debilitaba después de 20 minutos de estar así expuestos a semejante experiencia.

Uno a uno fueron perdiendo la consciencia, y cayeron de rodillas al piso. Xabax detuvo el proceso, al fin había finalizado la tortura mental de que desde hace mucho tiempo cargaban.

Pero Xabax no hizo nada por despertarlos; al contrario, los mantuvo ahí encerrados, aunque ya el líquido ya había sido evacuado.

-Ya están listos, espero que cumplas con lo prometido- Xabax le habló inmóvil a la sombra que acababa de aparecer a su espalda.

-Claro que cumpliré, cuando ellos hagan lo que les encomendaré- dijo aquel sujeto colocando su mano en el hombro de Xabax

-¿Y para qué te ocultas, ellos despertarán y tendrán que ver tu rostro, ¡ZERO!-


	6. El proyecto perdido

Fanfic de "The King of Fighters"

EL Origen

"El proyecto perdido"

Uno a uno fueron despertando, y para encontrarse con la desagradable sorpresa de que Original Zero no murió, y que podía aniquilarlos estando débiles en un segundo si quisiera, pero a pesar de conservar su maléfica sonrisa, no les hizo ninguna clase de daño…

Al contrario, les ayudó a reincorporarse… y la desconfianza fue inmediata, pero aún así no les dejaba de sorprender. Es decir, aquel que te pudo aniquilarte dado que NESTS ya no existe y ya no le eres de utilidad, ¿Para qué te dejaría vivo? ¿O es que aún le eres útil?

Todos se hacían las preguntas en sus mentes, y aún con la secuela por la inserción de recuerdos, podían ver flashes de diferentes momentos de su vida, pero la presencia de Zero en la base era más prioritaria en ese momento.

Zero, de pie, les explicó:

-Bien, ahora que tienen la memoria completa harán lo que yo diga. Soy el único líder de NESTS que aún queda de pie y por lo tanto, la base continuará con sus operaciones bajo mis órdenes…- ¿Y por qué habría de hacerlo?- interrumpió K' Dash con la flama en la mano y listo para atacar, pero Zero sólo tuvo que mostrarle un control remoto para que se detuviera en seco. En sus ojos se podía reflejar el miedo, primera emoción que había experimentado en mucho tiempo, que le daban al mismo tiempo felicidad y frustración, puesto que ya no podía hacer las cosas temerariamente como antes. Ahora también conocía la prudencia.

-¿No te parece un poco familiar, Dash?- K' repaso en sus recuerdos, logró identificar ese objeto inmediatamente:

_Flashback_

-Todos tienen los guantes puestos, ¿cierto?- Original Zero observaba los últimos ajustes cuando a K' y a Nao colocaban sus respectivos guantes de fuego, los cuales tenían apariencia de chicos de 15 años (la tecnología de NESTS permitía un desarrollo biológico acelerado, que podían frenar al alcanzar la edad deseada)

-Claro, viejo bigotón- dijo K' mientras Nao se revolcaba feliz de la risa y emocionado por su "juguete nuevo"

-Mira, puedo volverte más viejo si yo lo deseo-Amenazó Zero

-¿Qué tal si estéticas Dash te obsequia un tratamiento para que no te veas tan viejo?- Nao ya pensaba en lo mismo que K'

-Y sólo tarda 2 segundos… y dicho esto Nao y K' lanzaron unas rápidas flamas que en un instante le achicharraron el bigote y las patillas

-¡PERO QUE MODERNO SE VE! ¡YA QUIERO ESTAR COMO USTED A SU EDAD! Y se carcajeaban realmente contentos, pero obviamente a Zero no le hizo gracia, y les mostró un control remoto (como el del KOF 2000) y les dijo:

-Miren mocosos malcriados, los guantes que tienen no son juguetes, y para que ustedes los conserven necesitarán guardarme respeto, ¿ENTENDIDO?-

K' y Nao hacían como que eran sordos y estaban a punto de retirarse, pero Zero les advirtió:

-A menos que quieran ver volar sus brazos en mil pedacitos… en ese momento los seguros internos de los guantes se activaron y aprisionaron los brazos de K' y de Nao, haciendo imposible quitárselos y causándoles mucho dolor- ¿Qué rayos has hecho?- K' expresaba dolor en su rostro

-Para eso sirve el control, para que no se puedan liberar de ellos, y para otra cosa, miren hacia su padre, chicos…

Y voltearon hacia la otra habitación alarmados, esperaban lo peor que podían hacerles. Sólo los separaba un vidrio, pero Zero les impidió el paso a la otra habitación, sólo podían ver con lágrimas en los ojos cómo Xabax perdía su brazo en manos del infeliz que saboteó los guantes y que tenían justo enfrente.

-Me la pagarás caro algún día- K' estaba consciente que si comenzaba una pelea allí terminaría perdiendo

-Calma, ya tendremos nuestra venganza- Nao hacía lo posible por sujetar a K', que estuvo a punto de lanzarse contra Zero

Y Zero fue duramente castigado por sus superiores cuando se enteraron, se crearon los guantes de segunda generación, sin riesgos, aparentemente…

_Fin de Flashback_

-Y quiero pensar que de nuevo estos guantes están hechos para despedazarnos- K' se puso a pensar qué nueva "sorpresita" tenían los guantes.

-Así es, pero si se quieren conservar de una pieza tendrán que hacer su última misión- dijo mientras caminaba hacia el cuadro (si no saben cuál, tendrán que regresar al episodio anterior)

-Este chico, era conocido por su nombre código: Techno. Él y su padre diseñaron un traje completo a partir de los guantes, el traje era capaz de soportar cualquier tipo de ataque y se podían utilizar varios tipos de energía a la vez: fuego, electricidad, hielo, viento, técnicas cortantes, etc.

-En un intento de rebelión, ambos crearon un traje a espaldas de nosotros y destruyeron los existentes. Su padre fue acribillado, el huyó con el único traje completo y juró vengarse de todos los que tuvieran que ver algo con NESTS.

-Lo que quiero que hagan es que lo busquen, y al encontrarlo tráiganlo vivo aquí, y con el traje intacto. Xabax hizo un pacto conmigo: el me daba el traje, yo les daba sus verdaderas memorias y su libertad. Yo cumpliré con lo que falta cuando lo traigan de vuelta.

-Mientras, pueden quedarse aquí unos días. La misión comenzará en una semana. Eso es todo. Pueden retirarse, soldados.

Todos sabían que lo mejor que podían hacer con ese tiempo era, recordar, y recordar es volver a vivir…

Continuará.


End file.
